Loyality at what cost?
by SnowDucky86f
Summary: An alien from another world crashed to earth. Who is she? What does she have to do with HG. (Pairings- HGGL--SMLL--BMWW--FOC) Chapter 4 is up and i added more to it so please read over it you havent already. Smiles and Hugs everyone in excitement
1. Crash landing

Well this is my first story so be nice. Hehehe. Well I just though of this idea and couldn't get it out of my head so here is goes. Sorry to all those Flash/HG fans, I am one too but I had to have it this way for the story. Criticism welcome as long as it's constructive criticism. Don't just say you hate it. Tell me why please and suggestions to help  
  
Thanks, Snowducky DC- I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, I wish I did, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM JUSTICE LEAGUE, I wish I did. BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS AND IDEAS Cheers from the peanut gallery. Hehehe  
  
Chapter 1- Crash Landings  
  
Flash ran though the halls of what he began to refer to as his home, the satellite. (sorry I don't know what its called, I am a new fan) He was looking for anyone, to tell him what he just saw. He almost missed J'onn he was so caught up in his thoughts. "J'onn something happened!" Flash said almost too fast for J'onn to make out.  
  
"What is it?" J'onn asked in his usual calm voice. "I was on watch and then I saw something crash in to the earth, I think it's a space ship." J'onn, using his telepathy looked in to Wally's mind and watched the event happen through his eyes. "I will contact the others you get Wonder Woman and go to the crash site," J'onn ordered.  
  
"Yes sir" Flash said mockingly then went to get Wonder Woman from her room. Flash knocked hurriedly on Diana's door and listened impatiently for her to answer. He didn't have to wait long before a rather angry and tired looking Grecian woman came out. "What is it? Don't you know that it's two in the morning?" Flash smiled slightly as Diana's irritated look. He was like the little brother in the odd family that made up the Justice League. He couldn't help but enjoy bothering the others sometimes.  
  
"Well, we have to go, something has just hit earth and J'onn wants us to go ahead and check it out while he contacts the others." Wonder Woman looked seriously at Flash, her eyes became suddenly alert and focused. "All right, give me a moment to change," she said slamming the door in Wally's face.  
  
++++ Batman just parked his mysterious black car and sat down when the lights on the computer screen blinked red in warning. "Oh, great! Just when I am read to call it a night," he said clicking one of the flashing buttons. The computer screen flickered on then showed a view of the earth, and what looked like a space ship falling toward it. Bruce watched as the little silver ship cowered to the earth's gravity and ram in to the surface near the Pacific. Bruce sat up and typed quickly, a map came up and Bruce found that the ship had landed on a remote enclosed beach in California. "Batman," J'onn's voice called out in to his head. "Yeah, I hear you," Batman answered. "There was a..." "Crash, on the coast of California. I know I am on my way there now," Bruce interrupted the alien. "Good, Flash and Wonder Woman are on their way as well."  
  
+++ Clark rolled over in his sleep; he was having a wonderful dream about the love of his life Lois Lane. Just when he was coming to what he considered the "good part," a certain green alien's voice filled his mind. "Super Man wake up," J'onn called out. Clark sat up in bed with a jolt. "Huh, what?" "A crash off the coast of California, just minutes ago. Flash, and Wonder Woman are probably already there, Batman's on his way." Clark got out of bed and looked at the clock, he had only slept three hours. But that didn't matter now, the team needed him. "Ok, I'm on my way too. Did you talk to Green Lantern yet?" "No, I am doing that next." "Good," Clark thought as he dressed.  
  
++++ John sat in his apartment looking out the window at the dark sky; Shay lie in his bed sleeping. They been together almost three months now, but it still felt odd. Odd but good. He turned to look at her still form; she was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Her hair draped around her face in chestnut waves. No one could make his heart beat more than she could. 'No one' he thought. "Lantern?" J'onn called out. "J'onn, what is it?" Lantern answered in his mind. J'onn explained everything that happened and Lantern nodded.  
  
"Tell Hawkgirl about what happened when you wake her," J'onn added to the end of the story. Lantern was at first shocked, they hadn't told any one in the League about their "involvement." But then he smiled; he should have known that the majority of the group knew, there were so many signs. The team clearing out with perfect timing when Lantern and Hawkgirl stared at each other passionately. "Ok, I will. You stay where you are. Some one needs to keep an eye out for any other trouble," John said aloud, waking Hawkgirl unintentionally.  
  
"Yes," J'onn simply answered. Shay looked puzzled up at John, "what's going on?" she asked. "Get dressed, I'll tell you on the way," John simply answered taking her hand. "Fine, but start telling me now," she answered in an angry tone. "Sorry," he said watching her dress. "There was some kind of crash..."  
  
++++++ Flash ran on the beach toward the crash, sand flying up in the air behind him leaving a trail. He stopped when he reach a large hole in the sand. A silver space ship steamed from the heat cause from entering the atmosphere was at the bottom. "Well maybe they are here for vacation. The beaches in California are supposed to be quiet the tourist attraction," he said aloud as green maiden floated down beside him.  
  
"Whatever the reason, I don't think they meant to land like this," she said then added. "Let's try to get this thing open. There might be someone hurt inside." Flash nodded, and watched as wonder woman tried to pry it open. She quickly let go of the metal peace and cried out in pain, "Holly Hera, that this is hot!" Super man landed on the beach and brushed past Wonder Woman, "Let me give it a try." He used his laser eyes to cut a hole in the large space ship. Flash ran past him in to the ship, before either of his unusually strong companions could say anything he called out. "There's some one in here!"  
  
Flash ran in to the ship checking each of the many small rooms carefully before entering the next. Just when he was about to call out "hello any one in here?" he heard a small moan. Flash darted toward then noise then stopped in his tracks when his eyes met what he could only describe as another Hawkgirl.  
  
He moved slowly toward her form. She was definitely close to the same species as Hawkgirl. But her wings had an odd coloring, each pure white feather had an electric blue coloring at the end. He could tell by they way her wings were positioned that one of them was broken. "Where are you?" Super Man called out. Flash looked back at the door. "In here," he called out again then heard another moan of pain escape the girls lips.  
  
"Oh, um. Hello, are you awake?" he asked feeling rather stupid. Her eyes flickered open, Flash held his breath. Her eyes were like blue ice, she blinked a few times then past out. Batman landed his jet lightly on the beach and watched Super Man and Wonder Woman enter the ship. 'Idiots,' he thought rushing out of his jet, 'didn't they even stop to think that going inside an alien space ship was a dumb idea. "Wonder Woman!" he called out catching up to her. Diana smiled thoughtfully at him, then looked ahead. "Flash found someone come on," Batman nodded and tensed, he would be ready to attack if needed. Super Man found lash and looked down at the girl, "she's hurt," he said aloud. "She'll need medical attention. We could take her to a hospital," Diana said entering the room with Batman.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Let's take her to J'onn. I don't think this world is ready for two girls with wings quite yet." Lantern said walking in to the room followed by Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl gasped as she looked down at the other girl, "a priestess!" she whispered under her breath. "You two bird pal's or something?" Flash asked trying to lighten the mood. Hawkgirl didn't answer; she just stared at the form. Lantern looked questioningly at Batman. "She need medical help now. So if we are going to take her to J'onn you should do that now," Batman said kneeling beside the girl. "All right, Superman put her in the ship but be careful about the wings. Hawkgirl you and Flash will take the ship back up to J'onn." The team nodded and followed Lantern's orders. Superman put the oddly light form in to the ship, and turned to Lantern. "We should get this space ship out of here before the press finds it," Lantern said and Superman when under the ship and lifted it up. "Where to?" he asked. "I know a place," Batman spoke up.  
  
A.N. Wow that took longer than I thought it would. Hope you all like. Smiles and stuff, like that. "Truth is beauty, beauty truth. That is all the world knows and all it will ever know." Keats 


	2. what's a Priestess?

* Snowducky comes on to a large stage and puts notes down. She nervously clears her throat and speaks to the audience* Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't have a lot of time to update but I wanted to write something. Thank you for the reviews. I enjoyed your opinions. Please continue to review, and as always I enjoy constructive criticism, not just criticism. And since I am a new fan please understand that I don't know every thing about the characters. If I made a fatal mistake in their history, or something like that you can tell me and I will edit accordingly. Thank you very much. *Snow ducky bows lightly and walks off stage *  
  
DC- I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, I wish I did, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM JUSTICE LEAGUE, I wish I did. BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS AND IDEAS Cheers from the peanut gallery. Hehehe  
  
Chapter 2- What's a priestess?  
  
Hawkgirl sat in out side of the medical room standing next to the rest of the justice league as J'onn treated the myterous girl.  
  
"So who this "Priestess" gal any way?" Flash asked.  
  
Hawkgirl signed, "She's a Thangarian, like me but different. If a Thangarian dies and comes back to life than they become Priests and Priestess'. The get unique abilities that my people don't usually have. Each power is unique to that Priest or Priestess'. There are very few of them though."  
  
Lantern looked through the glass at the girl then back to Hawkgirl. "But that doesn't explain why she is here now does it?"  
  
"Where did you put the ship?" Hawkgirl asked Lantern. Superman stood up tall, "In a near by cave. I'll go there with you if you are leaving," he said. Lantern cleared his throat, "No, you stay here and watch out for trouble. We don't know if she is good or bad yet and we don't know if the others are around either."  
  
Flash looked confused, "Um did I miss something Green? Did you just say others?" "Yeah, the ship looked like it was shot at. I doubt that this "Priestess came here just to visit Hawkgirl. Right now we Hawkgirl, Batman and I will go to the ship. Maybe we can get something out of their ship that will help us find out who and why this girl is here."  
  
Diana nodded, "We'll what ever the reason. If she is going to get quite a shock when she wakes up." Flash smiled, "Don't worry, I calm her down. I'll just put on the old charm and then she'll be like our best friend." Hawkgirl was too distracted to respond, right now all she wanted to do was to go back to the ship and look for clues.  
  
+++++ A few hours later Flash darted around the medical bay moving back and forth from one item to another. He would pick up a magazine flip though it then dart across the room to examine some medical tool that he didn't recognize. He had been assigned to 'baby sitting' and he didn't like it. Not one bit. It was too boring, especially when the one your watching is asleep. Just as the thought left his mind movement caught his eye. He darted to the patients bed. "Hello? You awake?" He asked softly.  
  
The girl moaned a bit then moved her head. "You might want to stay still your hurt pretty badly," Flash commented and as if on cue the girl tried to stretch her wings only to cry out in pain and open her eyes. "Told ya," Flash said trailing off staring in to the lightning blue eyes.  
  
The girl looked around the room, and Flash watched panic spread across her face. "What? Where am I?" She asked her voice horse and sore. Flash pushed a yellow button calling for J'onn and Diana. "Well, Let me see. Your are here with me in a medical bay. Your ship crashed and um... yeah... So what's your name? Why are you here? Where," Flash was interrupted when Diana walked in to the room followed by J'onn. The girl tried to stand, but Diana ran toward her. "You shouldn't move. Your hurt and you could make it worse." J'onn moved closer as well, "Yes she is right. Your right wing is broken. I have set it but you should not move it."  
  
The girl stood up any way, she attempted to hide the pain she felt. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! Where is my ship?" Flash signed, "I told you it crashed."  
  
The girl moved toward the door. "Don't come near me!" she shouted when Diana took slow steps toward her. Flash ran quickly to the door, "Sorry babe but I think you should listen to them." The girls eyes lit up and electric currents pulsed in her hand and around her finger tips. "Move or I will make you," she said in a lower and much calmer voice. Diana took another step closer to the girl, but the girl turned her eyes sparked with lightning. "I said to stay away from me!" the girl shouted and put her hand out electrocuting Diana. Diana screamed in pain then fell limp to the floor. Flash's mouth fell open in shock, "guess this is what Hawkgal meant when she said that you had "unique" powers that the other bird people didn't." The girl didn't here him she just turned to face him ready to attack but then fell to her knees.  
  
"You have exhausted your power. You are too weak to attack. Please listen, we don't want to hurt you," J'onn said in his calm and deep voice. The girl took a deep breath then fell to the floor, she had fainted. 


	3. Wishfull thinking

Well hello Ya'All its been awhile I know. And am, truly sorry. I know how it feels to get irritated with a writer for now writing so I am sorry. Spring break was rather busy for me. I was traveling with my choir. I live in southern California, and I went to Seattle, Washington and then to Canada. It was so beautiful and green there. I loved it. Well here goes the story. Oh and as always criticism is welcome but only the constructive kind ok. Smiles and hugs all reviewers.  
  
DC- I DON'T OWN Justice League. But I do own my ideas, and my original characters. Just ask if you want to talk to me about them. Smile happily then snow ducky skips, scratch that waddles away.  
  
Hawkgirl stood beside the ship, staring at it as if it were a ghost. She carefully touched the cold metal with her fingertips lightly. Green Lantern watched her face carefully, as did Batman.  
  
"Shay?" Lantern asked her softly. Hawkgirl was startled for a moment coming back to reality. She looked at the men seriously.  
  
"This is a prisoner ship from my planet, I need to get inside to look at the computer." She just finished her sentence when Superman ripped a hole in the side of the vessel. He bowed as Shay charged in to the ship followed by the others.  
  
"Wow, this thing took quite a beating. Wonder where the guards are if this is a prisoner ship?" Superman asked aloud mostly to himself. Hawkgirl went straight to the computer and sat in the pilots seat. She fiddled with a few buttons growing frustrated.  
  
"Here," Batman said then punched a few key bringing up some kind of menu screen. Shay looked though the files then found the one she was looking for.  
  
"The girls name is Alexis Blythe Demetrion (Last name pronounced Dee Me Tree On) she is definitely a Priestess." Shay was quiet for a while.  
  
"Yes but why was she on this ship?" Lantern finally asked the question that was on every ones mind. Shay turned the chair so that she faced the three men.  
  
"I don't know the file doesn't say..." she trailed off.  
  
The silence was interrupted by Flashed voice calling though the communicators.  
  
"Um, can you guys come back here Little miss Lightning just shocked the Woman Wonder," his voice was not carrying a heavy seriousness though there was something that sounded more like worry hidden in his words.  
  
"We need to go back, I think that talking to her is the only step that we haven't taken," Lantern said to Hawkgirl. She nodded and looked at Batman.  
  
"I am staying. Perhaps I will be able to find something useful in this computer," Batman said taking the pilots seat. Hawkgirl nodded feeling a little better knowing that Bruce would do exactly what he said.  
  
"Then lets go," Superman said and the three left to the Watchtower. (author hugs Wildcat1222 and thanks)  
  
John watched Shay from the corner of his eye the whole way back to the tower. He had been dreading a day like this. The day when Shay might be able to find her way back to her planet. 'But will she really leave?' he asked him self. 'No you shouldn't be like that. She misses her home. You should be happy for her you fool.' He thought but knew that he still hated the situation.  
  
Shay didn't notice John's stare, she just looked straight ahead. The name Demetrion reminded her of something but she didn't know what. She fought the excitement she was feeling, she might be able to find her way home. Back to her own planet, to her friends, her kind. But she couldn't think about that now. She had to concentrate on finding the girls identity, finding her reason for coming to earth.  
  
AN- Sorry again that this is short. But that's all I can do right now. Hope every one had a good Easter. Hands every one a chocolate egg.  
  
"Is a bird truly free? For it must have no home, no place to stay and feel safe. So is it truly free, if is must never stay in one place? If it may never truly have a home?"  
  
"Purity is only part of a soul. It is the part that has never experienced hate. And it will never exist on its own. Just as the most evil soul can never truly be free."  
  
"Who knows what will be before the sun has set." 


	4. just not right

This is a change in chapter and an update. I added more because I thought it was too short. Sorry please read the changes. I also began the BM and WW romance. But that is one that wont reach its climax for a while so bare with me DC- I DON'T OWN JL. Or any of the characters in the show but I do own my own that I created thank you.  
  
Flash darted back and forth in the room, pacing from side to side impatiently. "Flash relax, they will be here soon," Jonn said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I just can't sit still..." Flash's voice trailed off as the door to the medical bay opened and Superman, Hawk girl and John cam in to room.  
  
"What happened?" John asked moving to wonder woman's side.  
  
"Shay's distant cousin over there woke up and had a panic attack," Flash said quickly.  
  
"Did she say anything?" Shay asked with interest.  
  
"Not really, but she was frightened, I tried to read her mind but something was blocking her thoughts," Jonn said calmly.  
  
"Frightened! Ha, that's the understatement of the year. That little birdie comes with quite a shock, and I mean that literally," Flash shouted.  
  
"So you saw her...uh...powers. What was it like?" Superman struggled for the right words.  
  
"She seams to be able to use electricity..." Jonn said casting the scene of past events in to their heads. Shay moved so that her back faced the group, "this doesn't make sense. None of this makes any sense..."  
  
(this is the add on)  
  
John walked closer to Wonder Woman, "why is she still uncurious?" It was unlike Diana to be out this long, she had taken worse hits before.  
  
Jonn spoke his voice was solid and even, "the shock to her body was a blow. She wasn't prepared for that kind of power. Her body is only weak not hurt."  
  
John nodded, "If that's the case, then I don't want her in the same room recovering with Alexis. We should move her to her own bed if that is possible." He looked at Jonn questioning.  
  
"Yes that is fine," Jonn said moving to pick Diana up and take her to her room. As soon as she left Flash moved over to stand next to John.  
  
"So... her name is Alexis?" He asked his speech slurring together.  
  
"Yes, apparently the ship she was on was used to transport criminals. He full name is Alexis Blythe Demetrion, and she is a priestess." John answered while staring at Shays back.  
  
"But the problem is we don't know why she was on That ship, or why she is hear for that matter," Superman said.  
  
Batman stared at the screen in the ship, it had been an hour already and nothing. Not any new information, nothing. And all he could think about was Diana. He wondered how badly she was hurt, if she needed him. He mentally screamed at himself for volunteering to stay and look for more clues. Tough he doubted that he would have shown openly how worried he was over her. "Damn," he screamed hitting his fists on the key pad. Suddenly the screen changed. Bruce smiled at his accidental findings. The ships log was on the screen- Escorting Priestess to Orion's moon 13456  
  
He scrolled down looking for any changes, he found it.  
  
Ship attacked 87656 by Yager ships. Escaped but with major damaged to the ship 98799 throw off course. 


	5. findings

Ok all, I haven't been online a lot and to top it off college is really hard... go figure. anyway, here is the next chapter that has been way long and coming... I tried to make it a long chapter because I don't know when I can update again... but keep up with the story if you stayed a fan huggles and please no Flamers... "constructive comments please" I can't improve unless I get some of those... 

DC: I don't own Justice league or any of the characters... except the characters that came from the top of my head as I wrote the story.. hehe

remember what happened last:

"But the problem is we don't know why she was on That ship, or why she is hear for that matter," Superman said.

Batman stared at the screen in the ship, it had been an hour already and nothing. Not any new information, nothing. And all he could think about was Diana. He wondered how badly she was hurt, if she needed him. He mentally screamed at himself for volunteering to stay and look for more clues. Tough he doubted that he would have shown openly how worried he was over her. "Damn," he screamed hitting his fists on the key pad. Suddenly the screen changed. Bruce smiled at his accidental findings. The ships log was on the screen- Escorting Priestess to Orion's moon 13456

He scrolled down looking for any changes, he found it.

Ship attacked 87656 by Yager ships. Escaped but with major damaged to the ship 98799 throw off course.

-----  
Flash paced back and forth in front to the medical room, he was on watch again that night... "it will be good for you, something constructive for once" he said in a mocking tone imitating Bruce.

Alexis shifted in her sleep, the blanket falling off of her. Flash looked at her an stopped walking to over look her body... "you aren't bad looking little dove." Flash walked toward her and picked up the blanket to cover her up when he noticed her eyes were open and he was looking at him. "um... y.you're awake" 

Alexis nodded nervously and moved to sit up "observant aren't you?"

Flash gave his classic smirk... "more then I think you realize."

Alexis looked down and pulled her knees up to her chest "where are we?"

Flash started to explain everything up to the moment she was found trying very hard not to get ahead of himself.

Diana sat making coffee, "Bruce want a cup?"  
Bruce nodded "yeah, thanks"  
Diana nodded politely and she moved in to the kitchen wearing her long t-shirt for a night gown. As she moved about Bruce watch her as if he were in a trance. He loved her, everything about her. Her long legs, soft skin, perfect smile, the way her hips moved from side to side as she walked it was like a dance that was teasing him.

Diana handed him the glass "you ok?"  
Bruce jolts startled, "oh yeah... I'm fine... heh" He leans back in his chair casually. "I should be asking you that..."

Diana smiled warmly "oh I am ok... a little shock is nothing... I am more embarrassed then actually upset, I mean I should have been more cautious"

Bruce gave an understanding look and shook his head "no, you couldn't have know that she had power... after all, she isn't really like Hawk girl now is she?"

"no... it actually surprised me. Even her wing color is very different" she said thoughtfully

"she has to younger too, I would guess no older then twenty... just a kid on some ship like a criminal. Shay isn't telling us something..."

"so you are the only one who thinks that..." her voice trails off.

John sat by Shay's side watching the stars he drapes an arm around her "you look like you are thinking really hard there"

Shay smiled at his hand "that's because I am. I am trying to connect a few dots here"

"need any help?" he asked knowing she usually refused any help so the likelihood of her saying "oh yes please, let me tell you everything" was impossible.

Shay gave a polite smile "no, I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"thought so..." kissed her forehead lovingly.

Shay smiled and leaned in to his chest putting her arm's around him "you feel nice"

"yeah?" his smile widening

"oh yeah... like a big pillow that I just don't want to let go"

"I don't want to let go either" he said, she was getting more relaxed around him ever day.

"so we now you are still in the watchtower... with me" Flash says smiling and extends a hand "I am called the Flash... or well you can call me that I guess"

Alexis nodded and looked at his hand confused "what?"

Flash understanding... "oh... heh" he takes her hand in his and shakes it. "so... Alexis is it?"

"yeah... but that's not my real name... its more of a title"

"title?" he asked curiously

"yeah title... my name changes when they discovered I was priestess. My real name, is Amalie" she says looking at his hand still in hers.

Flash blushes and smiles "oh sorta forgot..." he pulls his hand back


End file.
